Cops and Robbers07
Author's note #1 : These characters are from S.H.I.E.L.D. High Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MermaidatHeart, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Cops and Robbers06. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- I shut my eyes. Great move, Adam. Your ex is about to kill you, and you're just standing there, doing nothing. "Any last words?" Lori asked me, like she wanted to know if I'd like a coffee. "Make them quick, because I don't want to hear any more from you." I glanced at the door, and spoke two words: "Who's that?" Lori glanced behind her, and Beth whirled behind her, as more broken glass from the door collapsed onto the floor. As for Erin, she merely looked up from her phone again. No, I hadn't been tricking them. Someone actually entered the printer room. I'd just been expecting it to be Beyonce, or the police, but nope. Instead, it was a woman, with freaking blue skin, and no hair whatsoever. She had pitiless black eyes, and was wearing a maroon turtleneck/leotard, and knee-high boots. She looked like an alien. "Am I late for the drama?" She asked us, pulling out a knife. "Because personally, I don't find it more entertaining than when a girl is lying on the floor, aiming a gun at a boy, and the other girls are acting like this happens every day." "Who are you?" Erin asked the lady, putting her phone away. "What do you want from us?" "The more important question is, who are you kids." The lady answered, raising her knife. "And which one of you is the one vandalizing the papers." Oh yeah, the papers. I'd totally forgotten that was the reason I was here. "They are." The lady glanced at me, and gave me a look that screamed: If you're lying, your head will be dis-attached from your neck. "Really?" "Yes." The lady glared down at Lori, then Beth, then Erin. "Well, I want you kids to heed this warning. You too, mister." We were silent. "You better figure out what you're doing with your life right now, because I can assure you, you're on the wrong path. If you keep this up, all four of you will become my enemy. And trust me, I don't play fair with my enemies." "Wait, what?" Erin asked, joining Lori and Beth. "Freeze, creepy lady!" As soon as I head a scream, my thoughts directed to the police. Sadly, they had still not arrived. A part of me wondered what was taking them so long. It was Mikaela. But she was accompanied by a blonde girl, who was aiming another hand gun at the woman. "Jade?!" Lori yelled, as shocked as I was. "What are you doing here?!" "Saving your life." Jade responded, taking her place in front of Lori, Beth, and Erin. The woman laughed, before she started to literally flicker, therefore proving she was a hologram of some kind. "Good luck with that, sweetie. I will meet you again. All of you." "Wait!" Beth called out to her, looking more curious than scared. "Can't you at least tell us your name?" "Nebula." Were the last words she said. ---- We stood there in silence for a moment. I was about to say something, but I didn't have the chance, because I heard footsteps. "Lori, the police are coming." She made a face. "Why are you telling me that? Aren't we supposed to be enemies?" "Listen. I'm letting you and your friends off." I say seriously, glancing over at Mikaela. She nodded at me in approval. "Because of what just happened. That Nebula lady was anything but human, and her message was to all of us. I don't think you should be in prison anymore. But don't think it'll always be this way, because it won't." "You better make it look good then." Lori nodded, and she joined Jade, Erin, and Beth. "Good luck." And with that, Erin took the other girls' hands, and released an extremely bright white light, which resulted in me shielding my eyes. When the light was gone, so were they. ---- I got down on my knees, lying face-first, as if there'd been a big explosion, and I'd been knocked off my feet. Mikaela did the same. I heard the wheeling of wheels across glass, and felt satisfied, knowing that Britni was here. "Oh my god! Adam, Mikaela, what happened?" Melinda May.jpg|Melinda May Agent Phil Coulson.jpg|Phil Coulson Rhomann Dey.jpg|Rhomann Dey Slowly, I got back up, looking at the police. Only problem was, once more, it wasn't the police. It was our teachers from S.H.I.E.L.D. High. Ms. May, the piloting, flying, and spying teacher, and Mr. Coulson, the vice-principal. And some other dude, who I didn't recognize. "Well, I hope you kids are proud of yourselves for destroying a glass door." Ms. May crossed her arms and approached Mikaela. "Because other than that, you achieved absolutely nothing." Mr. Coulson helped me up. "We've got the car outside the office. Do not speak to anyone outside. Got it?" Britni, Mikaela and I stood together. "Yes sir." We said in unison. Mikaela muttered something under her breath to Britni. I didn't pick up what it was, but I guessed it was: "We'll explain everything later." As for the dude I didn't know, he pat Britni on the shoulder, and whispered. "I'll see you kids in a bit.", before leaving. I inhaled. A part of me had changed since I reunited with Lori, but at the same time, it was a good change. I was ready to face the consequences the teachers of S.H.I.E.L.D. High had in store for us, wether or not they were good. I was ready. Category:CAR Parts Category:TGJG Parts Category:Stories